


Naming

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ships -- and planes -- have names. This is a true fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/gifts).



_"Gateship?"_ Cam said, incredulous.

"I know," John said mournfully, handing him the bottle. "I mean really. They just..."

"They didn't get it. You were right."

"I know."

The bottle went back and forth twice more.

"I thought about calling my first 302 "Serenity," Cam confessed.

"No," John said, turning to him. Cam was smiling -- almost. Clearly fearing ridicule, but speaking up on the strength of the vodka.

"True fact," Cam said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"We never named these guys," John said, thoughtfully. "I suppose "The Falcon" would be totally over the top," and Cam laughed so hard he choked on his next drink and John had to pound him on the back. 

"Totally," Cam said, when he could speak. "Do it. You should so do it."

"I'll think about it," John said, smiling to himself.


End file.
